


.: The Past Of Darkness  :.

by fr0stehcat



Series: Warriorstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crossover, Fan Characters, Multi, Shipping, Still horrid with tags, Warriorstuck, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0stehcat/pseuds/fr0stehcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>((Haha I love crossovers with fancharacters. And yeah these are my fantrolls/warriorstucked fantrolls. I swear the next chapter will be longer than this crap))</p>
    </blockquote>





	.: The Past Of Darkness  :.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Haha I love crossovers with fancharacters. And yeah these are my fantrolls/warriorstucked fantrolls. I swear the next chapter will be longer than this crap))

Large gray paws thudded against the dusty ground, spraying up dirt and pebbles. He was racing through the forest, being followed by a slightly smaller, brown tabby. Their long claws were unsheathed, fur standing up on end. There were thundering pawsteps further behind them, getting closer and closer, which made them bolt forward, nearly falling into the ravine at the border of their territory. Their claws at once dug into the dry, dusty earth to keep themselves from falling down into the raging river below.

"Mouse-dung!" Stormcloud spat, his ears pinning back at once. He looked to Frostpaw, whose green eyes were wide and filled with fear. He flicked his tail, looking about for a way to escape. His eyes narrowed once he saw a thorn bush, almost like a den with a tiny enterence. He looked back to Frostpaw, nodding slightly.

At once, the two bolted forward and through the entryway, hiding inside the thorn and bramble. They perked their ears up, hearing the barks and snarls grow closer until they suddenly stopped. They looked at each other at once, seeming quite confused.

Stormcloud tilted his head a bit, stepping out of their hiding spot, and looked around, obviously alert. He tensed up at once, catching the scent of dog on the wind. He let out a startled hiss as a pretty small dog lunged at him, teeth bared. He at once swiped the dog's muzzle with his claws, backing up a bit. His eyes narrowed as he realized Frostpaw was cornered by the larger group of dogs. He hissed, lunged at one of them, digging his claws into it's back so it couldn't throw him off.

Frostpaw perked up, at once joining the fight. She was almost at once shoved away and back into the brambles, but simply snuck out and darted back to camp, leaving her mentor alone. He seemed to notice, but resumed fighting, ripping his claws into their flesh, and eventually being thrown to the ground, and blinded by his own blood. He snarled, but soon went limp, laying on the dirt in a puddle of his own, and the dog's blood.

He soon awoke, back in the camp. He perked up, looking to Mintfur and her apprentice Sagepaw. He wanted to say something, but couldn't think of what, and simply stared at the two. They didn't seem to notice him until a few moments later, however, and once they did, they were busy working on his wounds once again. He winced a little, letting out an audible groan, that wasn't really heard by the two. He shuddered a bit, eventually standing and limping out of the den. He looked for Frostpaw, but couldn't find her, and instead he found Lavenderstar. He obviously tried to avoid her, not wanting to worry his leader, and instead went out to find Silverwind, his beloved mate. He flicked his tail a little, finding the beautiful she-cat just outside camp.

"Were you worried about me?" he asked softly, taking a seat beside her. "I'm sorry if you were. I was only trying to protect Frostpaw.."

Silverwind simply looked to him, her eyes wide. She gave him a little nod, stroking his scarred cheek with her tail, then let out a soft purr. She seemed to understand, and simply stood, heading back into camp.

Stormcloud followed her, purring softly, he then ran into Lavenderstar, letting out a startled yowl before staggering backwards with wide eyes.

"Why'd you startle me like that?!" he spat, narrowing his eyes at once. He lashed his tail, seeming quite upset and startled.

"Oh calm down, Stormcloud. It's only me." Lavenderstar said simply, quite amused by this. She flicked her ears a little, then stood. "Come to my den, I'd like to speak with you."

He tilted his head a bit, then nodded, slowly standing and following her into her den. He seemed nervous at first when he entered, but eventually relaxed and sat down near her. He perked his ears up, staring at her, though she only stared forward with narrowed amber eyes. He prodded her with his paw, and seemed to pull her out of her little trance.

"What is it you needed, Lavenderstar?" he asked softly, tilting his head and waiting for her answer.

"I... Never mind. You're dismissed. Go get some rest." she said, turning away from him.

Stormcloud simply shrugged, then padded, or more or less limped away into the Warriors den to get some rest. Once he arrived, he was surprised to find that only Icefur and Silverwind were in there, both fast asleep. He wondered where the other warriors were, but shrugged it off and curled up in his nest to sleep, neatly tucking his muzzle under his tail.


End file.
